Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 6 mysterious challenger
(Usual disclaimer: you get it) (it's morning in Sakura City) Akira: (yawns) morning penelope, morning marshall (he wasn't there) Akira: marshal? Marshall! Marshall: (from far away) yeah Akira! Akira: thank goodness I thought something happened to you. (walks in) Marshall: no I was just chatting with our guest Akira: guest Cardfight vanguard op 6 break your spell Akira: (got dressed and went to see the guest) Huh...tundra? tundra: sup' kid Akira: what are you doing here, not that imm not happy to see you. (penelope walks in) Penelope: (Gasps) Tundra! Tundra: hey Penelope great to see you Penelope: great to see YOU. Marshall: um.... Back to the matter at hand. Tundra: oh yes... Well i'm here to learn to cardfight Akira: YOU?! tundra: (gave him a look) yes ME. Penelope told me about you. She also told some people in the magical world. Akira: you guys are so lucky to have the magical world. I wish I could go. Tundra: don't worry the nexus to the sanctuary is being created Akira: nexus? Tundra: yeah. Their creating a way to enter the sanctuary. Akira: wait, anyone can go right? tundra: Actually no. There is one exception, anything TOO intense can't enter, and vanguard clans are the only exception Akira: thanks for the info tundra: btw, imm staying with katie Akira: cool Akira: (sits down next to her and hugs her) enjoy your stay Tundra: (gets up) Penelope, Marshall, can we talk in private. (they walk away) Tundra: why did he just randomly hug me? I didn't mind but still. I also feel as if he's hiding somthing Penelope: yeah, well he was jealous of us and wants to try and get over it. He says that we make him happy Tundra: and you don't find that a little weird? Marshall: maybe a little, but we don't wanna see him sad. Tundra: hey Akira! Akira: (walks in) yeah? Tundra: (in a comforting voice) can you tell us why your so attached to us, besides the jealousy part Akira: w-well, promise not to tell anyone (they promise) Akira: well, I'm a little depressed Penelope: Depressed. Marshall: that's terrible Tundra: (nuzzles him) why Akira: i guess im a little lonely. Tundra: why Akira: I see those episodes where your romance blossoms and I get... All: jealous Akira: exactly. I'm the worst aren't i. I just can't fight that emotion (he was about to cry) Marshall: well, that explains why you've been sad lately Tundra: Akira kid, look I know how it feels to be depressed like that, but don't let that discourage you. (She nuzzles him in a sisterly way) it just takes time Akira: that's what Zuma said. Penelope: yeah it's hard but sometimes in a crush you need to take it slow. Enduring can be the purest form of love Tundra: and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger Akira: yeah Tundra: so tell me about this girl you have your eye on Penelope: (to Marshall) we should probably give them privacy. (they leave the room) (meanwhile a boy in a tree is spying on Akira and Tundra through the window) (Later that day) Rai: (walking to the card shop) (she gets pulled away and a ransom note is on the card shop door) Akira: (hears Rai screaming) Rai! Tundra: what's this Akira: (reads the note) if you want her back come cardfight me Lucas: (runs in) someone took Rai Akira: yeah Lucas: (reads the note) come on lets go (scene changer: vanguard circle) Akira: this is the place Lucas: wow sweet mansion ????: glad you could make it Akira: Rai! Why you.... Tundra: calm down kid ????: hey who's that mutt Tundra: EXCUSE ME!? ????: just kidding, take a joke Akira: (takes out his deck) Lucas: wait, you two get Rai, I'll cardfight this twerp Akira and tundra: okey Lucas and the kid both approach a fight table Lucas: a motion figure system? Good thing i brought my fight glove (they set up their decks and strap on their fight gloves) ????: lets begin and by the way my name is sora Lucas: doesn't matter (they both set their starting vanguards) Sora and Lucas: stand up, vanguard Lucas: stealth beast, evil ferret Sora: eradicator first thunder dracokid Lucas: narukami? Sora: thatss right and from the looks of it you use murakumo Lucas: yeah, whatss it to ya Sora: oh nothing Lucas: ride, stealth beast night panther (he moves evil ferret back) Sora: ride spark rain dragon (moves his starter back) attack Lucas: ride, stealth beast white mane. call left arrester and right arrester Lucas: when left arrester is called in the left column and vice versa with right arrester they both get a power boost of 3000 Lucas: attack (it hits. Current damage: lucas,1 and sora,1) Lucas: again (it hits: Lucas 1 damage and Sora 2 damage) Lucas: now my vanguard Sora: guard Lucas: drive Check, no trigger. Sora: ride, dragonic deathsythe, his skill I retire a rearguard Sora: attack (fast-pan) Akira: Rai, how's it hanging! Rai: really, I'm Tied to a flag pole, dangling By a rope and you make that joke Akira: alright, tundra can you untie her? I'll catch her. Tundra: okey (cuts the rope) (Rai lands on Akira) Tundra: nice catch Romeo. Akira: very funny (back to the fight) Lucas: I crossbreak ride my avatar: covert demonic dragon kusanagi brave Lucas: with kagura bloome in the soul it gets 2000 power. Break ride skill 10000 power and i superior call 2 kusanagi braves. The murakumo stealth cloning. Now my ninjas move out, limit break 10000 power to each kusanagi brave on the field and if there are 3 or more copies of him a critical is added to my vanguard. This is my limit break bravery saber Lucas: attack Sora: guard Lucas: again Sora: no chance Lucas: now it's my vanguard's turn Sora: eradicator wyvern guard guld, nullifies it Lucas: twin drive....... No triggers Sora: my turn, final turn Sora: now come forth my avatar, ride eradicator sweep command dragon sora: call deathsythe, his skill (Million rat is retired) Sora: limit break counter blast and soul blast. Now since I retired your unit with one of my skills I draw, retire a rearguard in the front row and my vanguard gets 5000 power. This limit break is my ace formation, sweep burst Sora: attack Lucas: ( has no cards to guard with) no guard... No trigger thatss game Sora: i win now you have to heed my commands (tundra, Akira and Rai watch) Lucas: okey, what do you want anyway Sora: (bows his head) Please let me join your team (everyone anime faints) Rai: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU KIDNAPP ME AND HOLD ME FOR RANSOM JUST TO JOIN OUR TEAM!?!?!? Sora: s-sorry, I wanted to show you how good I am so I wanted to cardfight Lucas, but he never lets me Lucas: what- oh at school, yeah sorry dude your really good Akira: of course you can join Tundra: I also think that sora is a vanguard of destiny based on what Kenji said. Sora: a what Akira: we'll explain later (scene changer: marshall's badge) Sora: take care of Marshall, really? Ryder: of course Sora: your both cool with it Akira and Ryder: yes Marshall: (jumps on him and licks him) lets go,go,go Sora Marshall: see ya around Akira. And don't worry, we can still hang out Akira: kay Marshall. (Scene changer: Skye's badge) Akira: what a day, I'm Exhausted (Akira Walks in and sees a familarr face) akira: skye Skye: hey, check it out you get to take care of me Akira: but... Katie Skye: well I really wanted you to take care of me. I heard alott about you and It makes me want to give you a great big hug. So when tundra came I asked Katie and ryder If you can take care of me instead of tundra and they were all cool with it Penelope: that pup. She's not the only one who convinced them Akira: well skye, welcome to the tsubasa house Skye: glad to be here. Puppy pile (penelope and skye jump on him) Akira: Skye, Penelope that tickles (Screen goes to black) Ending 12 fly away Preview: Akira: sora, what a unique fighter Rai: he's unique alright Sora: hey watch it missy Akira: hey calm down Akira: next time, shop tournament Lucas: huh a shop tournament Akira: oh we are so there Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes